pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Fukuhara
|name = |katakana = 福原あん |romaji = Fukuhara Ann |age = 14 |Species = Human (PRRL) Cyborg |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Prism Star Idol Student |song sang = Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm so hungry~ |brand = Ethnic from Symphonata! |manager = Milky |birthday = April 2 |family = Fukuhara Sentarou (father) Fukuhara Yuriko (mother) Mary (grandmother) |Zodiac = Aries |seiyuu = Serizawa Yuu (Jpn) Clarine Harp (Eng) |type = Pop Calm |imagecolor = (#375fb4) }} Fukuhara Ann (福原あん) is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. After she entered PriPara, became a cyborg and joined the unit Prism Force, she became an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is voiced by Serizawa Yuu (芹澤優) in Japanese and Clarine Harp in English. Ann is also a member of the unit HAPPY RAIN, alongside Naru Ayase, Ito Suzuno and unofficially Rinne Ibara. She was also a member in a temporary duo unit with Wakana Morizono for the Winter White Session. Biography The pâtissière of the group, Ann is an upbeat and confident girl who loves to make sweets and can taste the "flavor of music". Her passion allows her to do anything she wants and won't give up easily. She gives it all to her performances, even before when she was just performing Prism Shows and inspires others to be the same. Character Description History and Background Ann's family owns a Senbei Shop run by her father. She has been performing Prism Shows eversince she was young and is the leader of the Prism Dance Club in her school, thus making her quite experienced on stage. In the events of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, she became friends with Ayase Naru and Suzuno Ito and worked as a pâtissière in Prism Stone shop. She also befriends Rinne and cleared up a misunderstanding between her and Morizono Wakana, who later became her partner in the Winter White Session. After the events of the series, it was revealed that she got involved in an accident, which caused her serious injuries. To keep her alive, half of her body were replaced by mechanical parts and lengthens her hair, which now acts as circuits whenever she charges overnight. Appearance Ann has light brown hair in a side-tail held by a band in the middle to resemble a loop with the remainder of hair hanging from it. Her wide eyes are bright blue. After her transformation into a cyborg, her hair becomes longer, acting as circuits. Personality Ann is a cheerful and upbeat girl with a welcoming and influential personality, which allows her to make many friends. She is perseverant in everything she does and feels light after finishing a task. She, however, whenever she makes a mistakes, doesn't notice it easily and has to be pointed out for her to know. Ann is also fascinated with mysterious objects like aliens. Hobbies and Skills Ann is good at and enjoys making sweets. She is also good at cooking senbei (rice cookies). As she was once before, she has traits of a leader and when both Sumire and Ichigo are absent, she will take their place and would sometimes involuntarily lead the group. Ann could still perform Prism Shows as she did way back she was still fully human. She is also good at dancing. Etymology Fukuhara (福原): Fuku (福) means good or fortunate while hara (原) means field. Combined, her name means good field. Ann (あん): Variation of the name Anne. In Hebrew and French, the name Ann means grace or favour. Relationships Naru Ayase and Ito Suzuno Naru and Ito are her friends and fellow co-workers in Prism Stone and all three are members of HAPPY RAIN. Wakana Morizoni When they were young and after seeing Wakana's potential talent for Prism Shows, she invites her to join the Prism Dance Club. One day, Ann was chosen to be the center of an event but sprained her ankle. She thought that she might not be able to be there on time and promised Wakana the center position. However, Wakana became sick one that day and Ann, whose ankle injiry is healed, took her place. She broke her promise with Wakana without knowing. In the events of Rainbow Live, the two reunited but had a strained relationship. They were able to clear up the misunderstanding and fix their friendship. Kazuki Nishina Kazuki is Ann's childhood friend and also a member of the Prism Dance Club. Ann has feelings for Kazuki and she, along with Wakana confessed their feelings for him, which he faints. Akane Urawa Ann was the first friend Akane made in Symphonata Productions. Akane was fascinated on how Ann turned out, a cyborg, and frequently studies her. Ann in exchange, helps Akane learn to become an idol and also make friend. Akane is also more comfortable with Ann than the other idols. Nozomi Asahina Nozomi is her rival when it comes to baking. They would compete on who makes the best sweet everytime they enter the kitchen in their unit's assigned room. Shin Kisaragi Shin admires Ann very much and the two of them work together to bring Prism Shows back to life in PriPara Idol Academy. Statistics Lives *Let's Prism Show Live by Ann and Shin (w Shin) (March 21, 2018) Coords *Seventh Coordinate Pop Dress and ‎Seventh Coordinate Pop Shoes *Robot Pop Coord *Super Cyalume Ann Coord *Prism Force Blue Coord Making Dramas *Pop Prism Collection Quotes *''Leave it to Ann!'' **Call and response and catchphrase Trivia *Ann shares the same voice actress with Mirei Minami. They also share the same type (Pop) and a little bit of the personality. **Serizawa Yuu also provides the singing voice for Mizuki Hoshizora. *According to Admin Usagi, she charges herself overnight using her "hair". Her "hair", therefore, cannot be trimmed, much to her dismay as she misses her old hairstyle. *‎Ann's theme color in Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live is light blue and was changed to deep blue in Symphonata. In Perteleme, Ann was revised into Mercury, who gained her friendly and influential personality. Gallery Official Art= Ann_fukuhara.png AnnNew.png Ann SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= TBA Category:Pretty Rhythm characters Category:Pretty Rhythm User Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Prism Force Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) User Category:Student Category:Members of Prism Force